


IZ 1Shots and Requests

by Hollow_Vessel



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Injury, Irkens are just horrible, M/M, Pain, more characters will be added, moth au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel
Summary: A compilation of my Zim works that aren’t exactly worthy of their own work, but with their own merit. Each chapter will be marked with its warnings.Chapter 3 = Request info.
Relationships: Gashloog/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Irkens are terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of combat, blood, injury, and death.

Plumes of smoke billowed from the ground, or where ground used to be before the barrage of missiles had struck it. Charred ground and fallen soldiers littered the ground. Most of them were the enemy. Irkens ran from cover to cover, shooting lasers from guns and PAKs, swinging swords and spears in close combat. It was a massacre, both sides needing to regroup.

One Irken was unfortunate enough to be caught sideways by a blast. He landed against a cliff side with a huff of shortly lived pain. He would push himself up confidently, steady footed. The Irken knew that this battle would be coming to an end soon, another notch would be added to the Empire’s wall of conquests. 

His reddish orange eyes darted around the scene. Suddenly Keys felt very disorientated. His battle-modded PAK issued him a warning but it was too late. A rock knocked loose from the earlier explosion had broken off of the cliff. He could barely react before his vision was filled with dirt.  
Keys yelled in anguish and anger and agony, twisting his body dejectedly. 

After a few more agonizing tugs, Keys was free. He huffed, looking around again. He felt disorientated again. It was worse this time, his vision feeling... Like it was lying to him. Things coming in and out of focus without much control from him. What in the world? 

Suddenly a spark jolted him from his observations. A guttural dead overtook him as he reached towards his back to feel- A very large DENT. If he wasn’t a soldier he surely would have fainted from shock.  
Keys pulled himself together. He was still alive and standing. The battle was quiet now, he could go to his squad. He could help.

Straightening up, he shook himself slightly to rid his mind and body of the jitters. Odd. He thought he would feel worse. The only thing he felt was the pain in his back, and in his feet from all the walking and running he had done. Maybe his head was ringing- But he was alive. He didn’t die! 

Keys found himself being helpful again. He had volunteered to carry his squads’ rations. They were heavy and he was the second tallest, the other was baring an injury. Keys, appearing fit as a fiddle, was the obvious choice. He had taken it quickly and slung it onto his back. 

The force of it pushed a breath out of him, as another shock caused him to flush. Thankfully, Sofi and Acre had failed to notice it.  
Keys gave a relieved sigh, then caught up with them. They were both silent.

For a while, at least.  
“So, Sofi, how did you get hurt?” Ako would break the silence in a somber tone.

“Oh? This?” She gestured to her arm, which she had been holding against her bloodstained uniform. “One of those schalormfs managed to grab me and... Break it right before I stuck my blade through his heart.” She sighed.  
“Then, an enemy blade.” Sofi finished explaining.

“Ah, well, we’ll be in camp in a few hours, but I think it’ll heal fast. Let me know if you need to take a break.” Ako comforted the slightly shorter Irken. 

Sofi nodded and continued walking. Keys eyed her. Her and her intact PAK. Nervous sweat beaded on his head and he gave a panicked breath. He wasn’t sure WHY, exactly, but he felt on edge. He was fine- Why did he feel so nervous? And tired?

Ako noticed. Of course she did, she was the one with the medkit on their squad. It was mostly empty from the days long fighting and brawling, but caring for her squad was just her nature.  
The box must have been empty if she didn’t help Sofi.

“Are you alright, soldier?” She asked in a low tone. Speaking too loudly in these hills they were navigating through could be a risk, considering how battle fresh the area was. 

“Ah- Uh, yes, just shaken up.” Keys admitted. It was a partial truth, but he still felt compelled to share with Ako. It seems that part of his.. his, coding was intact. The thought made him feel dizzy. He took a misstep and fell onto his face, startling Ako and Sofi into focusing on him.

Keys felt their eyes on him as he got to his feet, antennae pressed against the top of his head.

“Are you sure? Is that bag too heavy? We can switch.” Ako offered, approaching him and giving him a sweeping glance, trying to see what was wrong with him. Aside from sensing some bruising and swelling, she couldn’t see anything else wrong with the young one. She squinted as her antennae twitched in thought. Something metallic- Something below the general blood scent that both of her squad mates radiated.

“Here, let me take your bag.” Ako insisted, grabbing one of the straps to guide it off of him.

“No!!” He said suddenly, smacking her hand away.

Ako stared, holding her hand still as he backed away.  
Recognition flared in his eyes as he focused on her again.  
“Uh, uh, I got it, really I’m okay.” Keys tried to reassure her, stumbling over his words in his panic.

Keys was acting weird. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Sofi was shocked, watching with a slack jaw and a confused expression.

“Keys? What’s gotten into you?” She’d ask, sounding concerned. Of course she was! They trained together for the longest time- Seeing him so.. out of character miffed her.

“Nothing has gotten into me. I want us to go, now. Please-“

“It’s your PAK isn’t it?” Ako. Cold and calculated as he’d antennae raised and lowered repeatedly.

“Let me see.” Ako again.

“It’s not my PAK.” Why was he lying? He didn’t know. He took a defensive step back, eyes widening as the two in front of him seemed to loom over him. He knew they didn’t.

“Keys! Let me. Help. You.” Ako hissed out before rushing forward with surprising agility. In a matter of seconds the bag was in the air, then on the ground with a puff of ash. 

Another pair of hands pushed Keys forwards and he found himself feeling overwhelmed. When had Sofi gotten behind him?! His breathing went ragged.

Gasps dang our at the sight of just how BAD it was. Keys didn’t know. He gave a nervous squeak as he flipped himself back around and dragged himself backwards with trembling arms. He kicked at the ground. Sofi and Ako were LOOKING at him.

The look on their faces- 

Suddenly the sight of red eyes and maroonish purple armor wasn’t a comfort. THREAT. 

He shuddered our another breath as he saw the shimmer of a blade under the bearing sun.

Ako flexed her claws.

“No! Guys, g-guys it isn’t that bad. It’s good, I’m good. Please don’t kill me.” Keys sputtered, eyes widening impossibly. Oh goodness. His heart was hammering out of his chest at this point.

A blade was slammed through him, into the ground with only the hilt sticking out. Shock absorbed all of his senses for a moment as he saw his own pink blood spurt.  
Before he could even scream, a cloth was shoved into his mouth. He almost choked on it, but instead shouted into it, tears falling down his face as he struggled. He couldn’t move- no use no use no use.

Some part of him told him that this was standard protocol, that he was okay. He was broken but okay. Even with the claws at his throat and the shocks in his back and the sorrowful eyes looming above him as it went dark.

He had served his purpose and done his best. This was for the best. Glory to the Irken Empire.


	2. Moth Zim/Gashloog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual. Moth. Zim and Gashloog stuff...

On the streets of Irk, there were three simple truths that everyone had to accept. One, you could stretch your wings, but you had to fly below 10 feet. Two, respect invaders, tallers, and higher ranks. Three, unless that invader is Zim. 

If anyone encountered the freeloader, the recommended course of action was to capture him, tear his wings off, and drag him to prison for the guards to take care of him.

Such was the case on the bustling day. The crowds parted at the mere sight of the pipsqueak former invader. Three larger Irkens were pursuing on foot, glaring and shouting as the smaller weaves between people, quick in the air due to his invader training, which was clearly superior to their guard training. 

“GET BACK HERE, ZIM!” One shouted.

Zim let out a sharp breath as he ducked beneath a storefront sign. He gave a glance back to the ones making chase. They were wasting time batting pedestrians aside, which gave Zim a bit more leeway. Maybe he could... He growled heavily as he read the signs along the road. Where, where... It was..! There! There it was! 

He had spotted his destination.  
Well, it was more like a pit stop to his actual destination. It was a small, almost bakery type building. The owner sold little organic snacks, like raisins and dehydrated fruits. But Zim wasn’t there for any snacks, or to hide. He was there to see the owner, actually.

“MOVE IT!” Zim cursed as a taller Irken meandered by, as if with nothing better to do than waste Zim’s precious, limited time. He shoved past and growled, lowering his wings and making a dash the rest of the block to the store.

The door chimed as Zim burst into the store. Zim glanced around, antennae slicking to the top of his head as he considered the fact that Gashloog may not be in today. It could have been his idiotic coworker, Starch, who Zim hated with all of his-.

“Zim! You visited!” A familiar voice chimed to him. Instantly Zim felt lighter on his feet, stumbling a step forwards.   
The moth gained his senses again, however as he walked around the small aisles and made for the front register.  
His guts felt twisty and flippy, making him want to puke. But in a good way.

“Yes, Zim visited.” Zim stated, tone uplifting as if he wasn’t being chased.  
“Gashloog. Sloogy.”  
He reached both hands forwards, wings spreading slightly as he dramatically splayed onto the counter, feet dangling above the ground. Zim lifted his head to stare into the goggled eyes of the Irken behind the counter.

Gashloog stared at Zim with sparkles in his eyes. The small moth was so... Cute, the way he stuck his tongue out a bit when he walked, how his antennae would perk up when he saw him, just... It was so sweet, warmth just swelled up in his throat whenever he rarely got to speak with him.

“...What is it, Zim?” Gashloog asked, shoving down the urge to lean forwards and press his face against Zim’s. Though, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his features.

“Gashlooooog.” Zim said with a drawl, grinning from eye to eye.  
“Zim wanted to visit you before he was caught.” 

With that he leaned forward on the desk once more, four hands gripping the edge of it.

“You’re being chased again?”

“By three of them this time. BLAST them and the GUARD.” He snarled, body shaking slightly as he seethed. How could they send THREE after him? And armed! The audacity! He used to be an elite just like them!

“...That doesn’t sound good.” Gashloog said sadly, his good mood leaving as quickly as it had come.  
He was lucky that the store was empty, or Gashloog would probably get into trouble for... Having such an intimate moment with the small ex-invader. With his face so close to his, and their shared smiles and...

“It is very not good. But I wanted to see you, see Gashloog before I SURELY am to rot away in a cell.” He said, leaning forwards more. Gashloog couldn’t exactly focus on him with him being only, what must have been an inch away.

Gashloog simply closed his eyes and closed the gap, pressing his searing face against Zim’s.

The gesture frightened Zim for a moment before he accepted it and gave a slick little purr.

“IN HERE!” A voice bellowed from outside.

As quickly as the moment had come, it was gone. Zim pulled away jerkily, collapsing into his PAK with a thud.

Gashloog leaned backwards and blinked, wiping at his goggles as they had fogged a bit.

“Uhm...”

The door chimed again and three bodies quickly forced themselves into the quaint establishment.

Zim let out a hiss at the trio, who was for sure armed.

At the sight, Gashloog let out a half yelp and quickly sat down behind the counter, facing away. He wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes tightly. This wasn’t his business- He just wished that it wasn’t Zim’s either.

Zim walked forwards towards the trio, not wanting them to put Gashloog in harm’s way in any way, shape, or form.  
“Really great of you, you know, trashing up the store like this!”

“Oh please.”  
“...I didn’t break anything this time.”

Two of the Irkens looked at each other for a moment before they turned their rage filled looks towards the runty Irken.

“Come on Zim. You’ve done way worse. Now come along quietly and we WON’T rip those pretty little wings right off your back.” One sneered, drawing closer and holding his spear poised, at the ready to strike at any moment.

As Zim glared the point of the point of the weapon down, he couldn’t help but notice that he was holding it wrong.   
...

Being shorter than most had its perks, sometimes. In one fluid motion, Zim had rushed underneath of the weapon and smacked it out of the brute’s hands.

The next moment it was an all out brawl. Claws and hisses being thrown. Zim was, however great he was a fighter, being whaled on by the three larger Irkens.

Zim managed to get a few good hits in before he was stuck, pinned beneath the many arms of the trio.

That didn’t stop him from hissing and kicking the entire way through. The fight would have been a lot messier, had Zim not disarmed the first attacker.  
A lot bloodier.

Zim pressed out a strained breath as he struggled to move, but their grip was vice tight.   
“GET OFF!” He’d shout.  
Only to get sneers as they began moving him and lifting him up. One of them grabbed his antenna, causing him to screech in rage and kick at one of their faces. 

The scuffle was interrupted by the door chiming again. All four of them looked up suddenly to see who it could possibly be. A customer who had entered at the wrong moment? Or perhaps someone entirely different?

It was an Irken, taller than Zim but still short, with stuck up antennae and a huge amount of fluff. A stubby Irken named SKOODGE. 

It was a rare occasion, the only two Irkens who didn’t hate Zim, being in the same room.

Zim sneered as he listened to Skoodge and his attackers begin to converse.

“What are you three doing?”  
“Catching Zim, sir.”

“And you left your posts to do this? Then detaining him in front of a civilian? Get back to your stations.” Skoodge commanded.

And, oddly enough, the three reluctantly released Zim, though not without giving him a goodbye punch in the gut.

Zim scowled was he quickly leapt to his feet, brushing himself as his fluff off, sweeping the dirty floor dust to the ground. 

Skoodge stared for a moment, before clearing his throat and rocking on his feet a bit.   
“You know, Zim, you really shouldn’t leave your den during the day. You know that.” He sighed heavily before giving Zim a more lighthearted look.

“Whatever, guard captain SKOODGE!” Zim said, before brushing him off.

“THANKS I GUESS.” He added with an embarrassed scowl before he dashed off and leapt over an aisle divider, landing quite dramatically on the front counter.

“Gashloog!” Zim shouted, slamming his hands on the desk, before drumming them as he awaited the attention of the sweet bakery drone.

Said store owner peeked his head over the counter, two sets of claws gripping the edge of it, fuzzy antennae perked.  
“Are they gone now?” Gashloog asked in a slightly worried tone. Zim smiled. Oh such a sweet Gashloog..

“Yes, with my SUPERIOR combat skills, I have BESTED them and SCARED them off!!!” He grinned and hopped on his feet a bit, before lunging over the edge of the counter and landing besides Gashloog, on the floor however. 

Zim sat quietly for a moment before turning and wrapping both pairs of arms around Gashloog, burying his face beep into the fluff of his neck. Zim stayed like that for a while, just faintly purring and enjoying the warmth of Gashloog.  
Gashloog, was internally screaming. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do, he was used to Zim’s occasional affection, but nothing this.. close and... Aaa he felt like he was going to melt with the gentle purring... Gashloog risked giving a purr back and flinched slightly when Zim clung harder to him. 

A smile broke across his face and he closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Zim’s and enjoying the little tranquil moment.


	3. Request info if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thisisnt an update.

REQUEST INFO:  
You can leave comments.   
I’ll write dark stuff and fluff. Just no smut.

No Irken/Human ships please idc if aged up or whatever.

So to request you can either:  
Leave a comment asking!  
Or leave an ask on my Tumblr @ZimmedOut

!!!  
That is all I am bored.


End file.
